1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt rod support, and more particularly to tilt rod support for a Venetian blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,066, entitled "GUIDING BRACKET ASSEMBLY FOR A VENETIAN BLIND".